


Trivial Matters

by Zairafuana



Series: Hurt/Comfort Snippits [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Injured!Shanks, Pirate Apprentice, Teen!Buggy, realization of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: Pirate Apprentice EraBuggy is just going about his life on the pirate ship. He has his eye on a treasure map that'll bring him great wealth. He's worked hard for it and he's not giving it up. That is until he discovers that it's very difficult to keep your mind on treasure when your best friend has been hurt.
Series: Hurt/Comfort Snippits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Trivial Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Exasperated sounds of frustration escaped the young pirate as he fixed his hat and trudged towards the room of his captain. He grumbled unhappily as he wiped his hands on pants. Still, he was ecstatic to finally get his prize. 

Buggy frowned as he found the door to Roger’s quarters open. That was unusual, to say the least. Still, he had worked hard all month to do 50 extra chores to earn his prize. Captain had laughed like a madman while Rayleigh just smirked when Buggy had asked for the treasure map in his hand a month ago.

But Buggy showed the old man, he actually did every chore!

Huffing, the pirate apprentice stepped into the room and closed the door. The light from the setting sun barely lit up the room and didn’t reach the part where the desk was. Frustrated, he headed over to where he knew the lamp was.

As he stepped closer he slipped on a puddle in the dark. Yelping, he quickly separated his ankles from his feet to keep from falling. Floating, he snarled and moved to the lamp, lighting up the room. “Who the hell spilled water in here and didn’t clea-?!”

He froze, eyes widening and the breath in his lungs stopped as he stared down at the puddle. There was no seawater but rather a pool of red in front of the captain’s desk, papers scattered all about. But the figure lying at the edge of the pool is what stole away the thief’s ability to talk. He couldn’t move, just floated there as he swatched red soak into a familiar striped shirt.

It took a solid 30 seconds before he rushed to his rival side. Hands trembled as he awkwardly rolled the other teen over and awkwardly checked he was still alive. Buggy was shocked by how much relief he actually felt when he finally noticed a pulse. He quickly located the wound and pressed his hands to it, not sure what else to do.

He cried out at the top of his lungs for Crocus while looking about to see if he could notice what had happened. Why was the red-head even in the cabin to begin with? Of course, the idiot would get stabbed, he was too trusting of everyone for a pirate!

It wasn’t until Buggy looked at the papers everywhere did he remember that Shanks volunteered every week to organize the cabin for their captain. The sinking feeling in his stomach got worse as he noticed the treasure map – the one Buggy had earned through endless chores! – was no longer on Roger’s desk. Someone must have taken it and the idiot had tried to stop them.

“You bastard.” Buggy snarled down at his rival. He was stricken by the fact that he was currently feeling more concern for Shanks than the map. And that was a feeling he didn’t appreciate! “Making me worry like this. I told you being helpful gets you nowhere!”

The young thief was yelling so loud that he didn’t even notice that others were there until strong arms picked him up and pulled him away from Shanks. He shakily looked up to see it was Rayleigh holding him, a dark look on his face. Crocus hurried to Shanks as Buggy was carried out of the room, Rayleigh only stopping a second to scoop up Buggy’s detached feet.

Buggy was having a very hard time processing everything. While still held in the first mate’s arms, he could hear Rayleigh speaking with a furious Roger. Still, despite that Buggy couldn’t think about anything as he stared down at his own hands, just coated in his rival’s – friend’s?- blood.

~*~End~*~


End file.
